Pegasus Plumbing
by Lemon-Made
Summary: Camp has always just had their one cover-up, the strawberry farm. Right? When Percy discovers another of camp's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Pegasus Plumbing**

_ (A/N: For once, my story is not plot bunny inspired! I was on my way home today, when a truck drove by me with a picture of Blackjack. The very same pic of him that was on The Last Olympian. So, this was born/created.)_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

Blackjack and I were flying over the Florida to get some more of Mr. D's favorite hot sauce. See, Mr.D is really picky about what kind of hot sauce. Not just any king will do either, he needs the kind with fancy purple cursive writing that I can't make out. Everyone at camp knew that there was actually wine in it, but Chiron didn't seem to notice. Last time we ran out, Mr. D suffocated a few campers.

So here I was, flying over Orlando for some hot sauce. Looking down, I saw a truck with a picture of Blackjack on it. It was obviously him, and the writing on the truck said something like Peqasus Pluwdinq, which probably meant Pegasus Plumbing.

"Blackjack", I said to get his attention, "Do you see that truck right there?"

"Which one boss?" he replied "The one with the potato chips? Are we going to raid it?" He sounded excited about the last part; I would have to have a chat with the Hermes cabin. If I haven't mentioned this before, pegasi are deadly quick. So when I looked up again I noticed that we were diving towards the truck at lightning-fast speed. "Whoa!" I yelled "Slow down!".

Eventually I stopped Blackjack and managed to show him the truck. "Oh that boss," he replied "It's just another business run by camp, Mr. D's hot sauce cost a lot. I remember modeling for that photo!" He then started to pose while I was riding him. Imagine being on one of those mechanical bull rides, except you were 400 feet in the air. He didn't say anything after that though, no matter how much I questioned him. He must have been determined to do his poses correctly.

* * *

Later on I asked Chiron if camp really did have another side business. He looked at me with that I-know-so-may-things-you-don't look and replied "There's a lot at camp that you don't know about, Percy. Oh look, I think Clarisse is waiting to duel you."

_(A/N: That was the actual name of the company. I just thought it was a bit weird to have that picture on it and all… Until next time,_

_Lemon-Made)_


	2. Dresses

**Dresses**

_(A/N: So, I got my braces on yesterday, and they hurt!__While I was laid up, this idea popped into my mind. Enjoy!)_

If there's one thing I hate more than my evil grandpa, crazy uncles, or the rest of my godly relatives, it's exams. Sitting still for a long period of time is hard for anyone, but especially hard for a demigod. So when Mr.D insisted that we all take a weekly exam to avoid turning into a dolphin, everyone complained.

The Hermes cabin played some pretty mean tricks on Mr.D, the Aphrodite cabin gave him a make-over (how Drew managed to get him to sit still the world will never know), and the Hecate cabin stole his nose, ears, and eyes for a few days. The only cabin that wasn't that upset was Athena. In fact, they seemed pretty eager to take it. Annabeth though, wasn't so thrilled.

"Percy," she said one day, "I don't know how I'm going to do it. Mr.D said he would call off the exam if one more cabin rebelled, and we're the only one left. But Malcom and Meg and everyone else are so excited, I don't know what to do."

"What if we just sneak off?" I replied. "We can hide in your closet right, all the head counselors have one." She looked at me for a moment before replying. "Yeah, we can do that. See you on Friday."

* * *

So here I was, on a perfectly sunny Friday, waiting outside the Athena cabin. Finally I heard Annabeth calling me to come in, our plan was that we told Chiron Annabeth was sick and I was going to take care of her. When I was inside, she told me to stand outside the closet. She wouldn't tell me why, but I did so anyway, Annabeth knows what she's taking about.

A few hours later we were talking and laughing. I guess I was a bit too loud, because Mr.D starting walking towards the door. My reflexes took over. To avoid being turned into a dolphin, I ran into Annabeth's closet with her.

Later when Mr.D had left I sat up and looked around. I had always expected Annabeth's closet to be like some kind of secret workshop, but the truth was it was just a closet. The weirdest thing though was it wasn't filled with her normal outfit, jeans and a t-shirt, it was full of dresses. Not just any dresses, but little girl dresses, the flowery kind you would give a seven year old. It looked like they were made to fit seven year olds too. Annabeth was just sitting in the corner of her closet real quiet, which is as close as she gets to crying. I finally worked up the nerve to ask her why there were dresses everywhere and she told me that one time when she was traveling with Luke and Thalia all of their clothes had been ripped and torn so bad that they weren't any protection from the rain. Eventually they ran into a small wedding shop with bridesmaid dresses and tuxedos on display. Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth had run in there for some shelter from the rain. Eventually Thalia had said if they were going to be here for a while, that they might as well get clothes. Thalia pulled her over to the dresses for flower girls while Luke went to the tuxedos. Thalia picked out a few dresses for her to try on, and when Annabeth walked out in one of them she started to spin. She spun in it until the entire dress was in the air and Thalia had started to spin too. It was one of her happiest memories from the time she had spent on the run with them, so she had kept the dress.

After the story Annabeth had asked me to get out of the closet, it was kind of cramped. I opened the door and saw half the Athena cabin, all with their ears pressed against the door.


End file.
